Casamento em Vegas
by Uchiha Nina i Hyuuga Cris
Summary: Antes de lançar-se ao mar durante 100 ou mais anos, Will Turner e Elizabeth Swann decidem fazer uma despedida em Las Vegas, uma cidade de piratas e alegria. O que acontece quando, na décima sexta dose de rum, ela entrega-se á um desconhecido? - Sparrabeth


**Casamento em Vegas**

Antes de lançar-se ao mar durante 100 ou mais anos, Will Turner e Elizabeth Swann decidem fazer uma despedida em Las Vegas, uma cidade de piratas e alegria. O que acontece quando, na décima sexta dose de rum, ela entrega-se á um "desconhecido"?

**Nina: **Sparrabeths ruleiam!!

**Jack: **Saaavvy!!

**Cris and Nina: **OO #babam#

**Nina: **#abraça Jack com força*

**Cris: **O_o ApRoVeItEm!! 8D

* * *

**Prólogo**

"Aqui estamos. Las Vegas." A voz rouca de Willian sussurrou contra a pele do pescoço da mulher, que sorriu e fechou os olhos.

"Queria que você não tivesse de ir." Ela confessou, afastando-se do convés e virando-se para ele. O rapaz deu um sorriso e segurou as mãos dela.

"Elizabeth... Seja sempre fiel e mantenha seus pensamentos em mim, e será como se eu estivesse ao seu lado." A mulher balançou a cabeça e voltou-se para a ilha tão festiva.

"Não é uma ocasião de alegria." Ela disse.

Will puxou-a para perto dele e a beijou com paixão. Lizzie não sabia se deveria corresponder, ficar alegre ou chorar. Ela não tinha certeza de nada mais. Ele suspirou e caminhou para dentro de sua cabine.

"Que momento mais romântico, savvyy!" Comentou uma voz irônica. Lizzie revirou os olhos. Ela conhecia muito bem aquela voz.

"Jack, me deixe em paz. Nós nunca dariamos certo." Ela disse, seguindo os passos do marido para a cabine dele.

"Não tenha tanta certeza disso, Elizabeth." Ele sussurrou, dando risinhos. Então olhou para Las Vegas e deu mais um sorrisinho malicioso. Tendo uma garrafa de rum nas mãos, virou-a e tomou inteira em apenas um gole.

**--//Vegas\\--**

"Elizabeth!" Disse Amanda, melhor amiga da garota, arregalando os olhos. "Eu sei que está assim por Will partir, mas essa é a sua décima garrafa de rum!" Ela completou, escandalosa.

"Amanda.. O MEU MARIDO VAI PARA O MAR E ME DEIXAR AQUI!" A loira argumentou, embreguiada.

"Tudo bem, Lizzie, calma, eu.. Eu vou pegar para você um calmante, okay? Enquanto isso, não saia daqui e, pelo amor de deus, _largue essa porcaria de rum_!" Sibilou a morena, olhando para os lados, com medo que alguém visse a amiga naquele estado. Puxando a garrafa das mãos de Lizzie e a jogando no lixo, virou-se á procura de alguém que tivesse um calmante.

Elizabeth revirou os olhos, ajeitando a roupa e imitando a voz da amiga teatralmente: "Pelo amor de deus, largue essa porcária de rum..!" Resmungando e bufando, ela pegou mais algumas garrafas na mesa e tomou-as.. Ao todo, havia tomado 15 somente naquela noite. Will estava com a tripulação do Holandês Voador. Com sua tripulação ao invés de sua mulher..! A loira, com raiva, jogou a garrafa no chão e virou de costas, dando de cara em um peito bem definido.

"M-me desculpe..." Ela sussurrou, mas quando viu quem era, mudou sua expressão para uma zangada. "Oh, era você.. Bom, r-retiro o que disse!" Ela resmungou.

"Savvy, está bem irritadinha, não?" O rapaz sorriu, irônico. Lizzie olhou para as mão dele e viu sua amada.. A coisa que ela necessitava... SUA garrafa de rum!

"Heey, MINHA garrafa de rum!" Ela disse, com um olhar fulminante, puxando a garrafa das mãos dele e tomando-a em um único gole, virando a cabeça para trás. O homem arqueou os olhos.

"Eu tenho mais lá em cima. Vai comigo buscar?" Elizabeth o olhou desconfiada, mas estava muito embriagada (para não dizer bebada) e não conseguiu dizer não.

"Tudo bem.. Vamos."

**--\\Vegas//--**

Elizabeth piscou os olhos antes de abrir, sufocando um grito. Estava em um quarto, deitada em uma cama, mas não lembrava de quase nada. Levantou-se de um salto, notando que estava nua. Olhou para todos os lados. Era um quarto requintado, uma cama de casal, e as cortinas fechadas. Abriu-as. Era dia, possívelmente, era tarde. Ela não se lembrava de nada, a não ser da festa em um bar de.. Las Vegas! E ela estava bebendo junto com Amanda.. Mas.. Agora ela lembrava, Amanda havia saído e ela havia.. Havia subido com alguém. Um arrepio percorreu o corpo de Elizabeth e ela viu que estava rigida. Mais uma vistoria no quarto, e encontrou suas roupas caídas no chão. Vestiu-se e sentou na cama.

Agora se lembrava de sua pequena diversãozinha na noite anterior. Deu um risinho infantil. Admitia que fora muito bom, fora muito.. Foi então que ela notou que estava sem palavras. Lembrava-se de tudo perfeitamente naquela hora, apenas um detalhe escapava... Quem era o rapaz? Na hora em que praticara os atos, Lizzie tinha certeza que sabia. Mas, naquela hora.. Ela esquecera-se.

Talvez efeito das 16 garrafas de rum..

Suspirou e levantou-se, saindo do quarto. Arregalou os olhos novamente. Estava em um motel em Las Vegas. Desceu todas as escadas correndo. A recepcionista flertava um rapaz ruivo, rindo e falando como poderiam se divertir, como ela animaria ele... Mas Lizzie não deu atenção á isso.

"Você.. Ei, estou falando com você!" Ela chamou.

"O que foi?" A outra perguntou, irritada pela interrupção.

"Lembra de mim?"

"Claro que lembro, entrou aqui práticamente comendo aquele gostosão com você!" A recepcionista deu uma risadinha maliciosa, esperando a reação de Lizzie. Ela suspirou e continuou:

"É por isso mesmo.. Você sabe como era o rapaz que estava comigo?" Ela não podia suportar a idéia de que Will soubesse da traição, apesar de ele estar anos luz dela.

"Ele era.. Perfeito!" Respondeu a moça, suspirando apaixonadamente, e voltando a flertar com o ruivo. Insatisfeita, Lizzie saiu do motel, sem nem imaginar quem pudesse ser.

* * *

**Queremos saber o que acharam!!**

**Está bom?? Não?? Sugestão?? Criticas?? Duvidas??**

**Digam para a gente (Nina-chan e Cris-chan)!!**

**Também queremos saber se NC-17 (Conhecido também como hentai) é permitido por vocês!!**

**Comentem, please..**

**Beijos!  
**


End file.
